Shooting Star
by yupiaho
Summary: Orang yang sudah meninggal akan menjadi bintang dan orang itu akan terlahir kembali jika bintang itu jatuh. Kau tahu siapa yang aku tunggu kelahirannya kembali, Kirigiri-san? —AU. Old fic.


**disclaimer. **dangan ronpa milik spike chunsoft. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata.

**warning(s). **typo, cacat, AU, dll.

**rated. **T

**genre.** romance

* * *

Kita bertemu di tempat terakhir kita bertemu. Kamu—Naegi Makoto—yang tengah duduk di bangku taman menatapku seakan tidak percaya bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya adalah aku, Kirigiri Kyouko.

"Kirigiri-san…? Itu kamu?"

"Kau pikir siapa?"

"Apa yang kamu inginkan sampai datang kesini? Bukannya—"

"Pertanyaanmu kasar sekali. Aku sengaja kembali dan menemuimu untuk berbincang-bincang saja. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang belum aku sampaikan, jadi aku tidak bisa _pergi_."

Ekspresimu mulai berubah. Kamu sedikit bergeser dari tempatmu lalu memberi gestur bahwa aku boleh duduk disitu. "Aku bahagia sekali kamu mau datang untuk menemuiku. Ayo duduk."

**Shooting Star**

yupiaho © 2013

Entah sampai kapan aku akan memandangi wajahmu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun—sebenarnya aku ingin memulai pembicaraan. Tapi kamu tahu, aku tidak pandai dalam membuat topik—Dan kamu juga sama, diam seribu bahasa.

Ngomong-ngomong, ingin berbincang-bincang hanyalah sekedar alasan. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menemuimu untuk sekedar melihat keadaanmu dan melepas rindu setelah 3 bulan tidak bertemu.

Semenjak saat _itu_.

Dan lagi, yang membuatku tidak berbicara sedari tadi adalah kamu sangat fokus dengan apa yang kamu dengarkan dari headphone-mu. Kamu bahkan lebih memilih menatap langit daripada melihatku.

Yang aku rasakan bukan canggung lagi. Sekarang aku sedikit kesal karena merasa diabaikan. Entah apa yang kamu pikirkan, tapi tingkahmu membuatku sedikit terganggu.

Aku berdehem. Membuatmu mengalihkan fokus kepadaku.

"Naegi, apa yang kamu dengarkan?"

"Distorsi di radio."

"Untuk apa?"

Kamu tidak langsung menjawab. Kamu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menunjuk ke langit.

"Bintang."

"Apa?"

"Orang yang sudah meninggal akan menjadi bintang dan orang itu akan terlahir kembali jika bintang itu jatuh—Ibuku pernah berkata seperti itu saat aku masih kecil."

"Ng—?"

"Lalu, apa kamu tahu mitos lain tentang bintang jatuh? Tentang permohonan yang akan dikabulkan jika kamu memohon pada bintang jatuh?"

"Ah— Aku—"

"Dan, kalau ada distorsi di radio berarti ada bintang jatuh. Itu benar kan? Dulu saat SMP, salah satu temanku dari klub astronomi pernah memberitahuku."

"Kalau tentang distorsi di radio aku pernah mendengarnya."

"Aku ingin memohon pada bintang jatuh, dan menunggu seseorang terlahir kembali."

"Seseorang… terlahir kembali? Maksudmu?" Kamu berhenti. Menutup mulutmu seakan kamu merasa bersalah.

Sementara itu yang ada dipikiranku adalah aku tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Naegi Makoto mempercayai mitos seperti itu. Ia berubah setelah 3 bulan ini—bukannya bertambah dewasa, tapi makin kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang mitos." Akhirnya, aku berucap.

"Ah. Benar juga, Kirigiri-san kan—"

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga kalau kita mempercayai mitos-mitos itu, kan?"

Setelah saling bertatapan beberapa lama,Kamu hanya mengangguk lalu kembali mengalihkan pandanganmu pada langit dan memakai kembali headphone-mu.

_Zrk—Zrk—Zrk_

Dan ekspresi wajahmu sedikit berubah ketika mendengar sesuatu dari radio. Dengan cepat kamu melepas headphonemu.

Lalu, aku dan kamu sama-sama mendapati sekelebat cahaya berekor panjang di langit.

Ada bintang jatuh.

Sontak matamu membulat. Senyummu melebar. Tapi dengan cepat kamu berkata lagi. "Kirigiri-san! Kamu lihat? Ayo buat permohonan!"

"Permohonan—?" Aku terhenti. Berfikir tentang permohonan apa yang kira-kira akan aku mohon kali ini; hingga sekilas pikiran muncul.

Aku berbisik, "Aku memang tidak sepenuhnya percaya mitos. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku mencoba untuk mempercayainya, kan? Aku mohon—"

* * *

Wajahmu terlihat begitu berseri—berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang terlihat cemas dan gelisah. Mungkin ketakutan?

"Tadi… apa yang kamu mohon, Kirigiri-san?"

"…Aku tidak mau memberitahukan itu."

Kembali hening. Rasanya ingin cepat kembali ke Hope's Peak. Aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman terus berdua dengan dia. Dan lagi, kalau kita ditemukan oleh Ishimaru berada diluar Hope's Peak, dia pasti marah besar.

—Ah, tidak. Kita memang sudah keluar dari Hope's Peak. Kita sudah lulus.

"Naegi, apa yang kamu mohon?"

"Kamu yakin ingin mendengarnya?"

Aku mengangkat alisku—Penasaran dengan permohonanmu.

"Iya. Jadi, Apa yang kamu mohon?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu setelah kamu memberi tahu permohonanmu."

Aku sedikit gusar. Sebenarnya aku malu kalau harus memberitahumu tentang permohonanku tadi. Tapi kamu tiba-tiba menertawakanku lalu membalikan badanmu dan menatapku lembut.

"Hei, Kirigiri-san… Sampai saat ini kamu tidak pernah berubah, ya. Jangan menganggapnya serius, aku hanya bercanda. Tentang permohonanku, aku—"

Aku bisa melihatmu meraih tanganku—walau kamu tidak bisa—lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku ingin kamu secepatnya terlahir kembali. Dan saat kamu terlahir kembali, aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dariku… Agar kejadian itu tidak terulang lagi."

Aku tidak bisa menahan lelehan air mata yang memaksa keluar dari pelupuk mataku—Tapi ini tempat yang gelap, aku bisa dengan mudahnya menyembunyikan air mataku.

Daritadi aku ingin melupakan kenyataan bahwa aku sudah meninggal sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu karena suatu kecelakaan. Entah kenapa aku bisa kembali ke dunia dan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Hey, Naegi-kun. Mau tahu apa permohonanku?" Aku tiba-tiba berucap. Aku merubah pikiranku; aku harus memberitahu permohonanku tadi.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak mau memberitahukannya?"

"Tapi sekarang aku ingin memberitahumu. Kalau kamu tidak mau tahu, aku tidak akan kuberi tahukannya."

"Eh—hey! Jangan begitu. Kalau ingin memberitahuku, beritahu saja."

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara.

"A-Aku ingin terlahir kembali kembali. Dan saat itu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kukatakan sekarang."

Kamu mematung, seakan tidak percaya dengan perkataanku tadi. Tapi kamu segera berbicara lagi.

"La-lalu apa itu?"

"Aku sudah bilang, Aku akan memberitahumu kalau aku bisa hidup kembali."

"Tapi… Aku penasaran."

"Tapi aku tidak—Ah. Baiklah. Tapi mungkin ini tidak terlalu penting."

Aku tidak mau beradu argumen lagi dengannya. Sebenarnya aku pun sudah tidak sabar untuk mengatakannya… Bahwa aku—

"Aku mencintaimu, Naegi."

Memalukan bukan? Aku bisa mendapati wajahmu mulai memerah. Ah tunggu—

—Sekarang kamu mendekat. Yang sekarang kusadari adalah bahwa wajahmu sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Kau mau apa? Ini memalukan. Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?

"Selama ini aku selalu mendengarkan distorsi di radio… Menunggu seseorang untuk terlahir kembali. Kau tahu siapa yang aku tunggu?"

Aku berfikir, sedikit membuka mataku untuk mengintip wajahmu yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Ayah dan Ibumu?"

Kamu menggeleng, lalu tersenyum lembut. Sekarang jarak antara wajahmu dan wajahku semakin mendekat. Ini membuatku sangat gugup, kau tahu.

"Bukan. Aku menunggumu. Selama ini aku menunggu kelahiranmu kembali karena aku juga mencintaimu, Kirigiri-san."

_Zrk_—

"N—Nae—" Sekarang kudapati bibirmu sudah mendarat lembut di bibirku. Terasa hangat dan lembut. Ah—

Kenapa aku bisa merasakannya?

_Zrk—_

* * *

Sebelum aku menghilang, aku mendengar sesuatu yang mungkin berasal dari headphone-mu. Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya suara itu. Tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah suara distorsi di radio.

—Karena kini aku sudah bukan berada di tubuh Kirigiri Kyouko lagi.

Aku terlahir kembali  
Walaupun sekarang aku tidak berada di tubuhku yang lama.

Naegi, suatu saat nanti aku akan menemuimu, lagi mengatakan perasaanku untuk kedua kalinya. Makanya, tunggu aku sampai saat itu, ya?

**fin.**

* * *

**A/N : **Akhirnya setelah lama saya ga kirim fic saya bisa kirim fic lama yang cuma diperiksa dua kali yeee #plak. Saya kelupaan sama fic ini, padahal saya buat fic ini ceritanya buat ulang tahun Naegi (sekitar bulan februari kalau gasalah) tapi baru dikirim sekarang lel.

Kirigiri-nya OOC ya? Mungkin Naegi juga. Saya minta maaf soal itu-

Ngomong-ngomong, saya sempat bingung buat judul yang cocok sama fic ini dan sekarang saya kurang puas sama judulnya. Semoga fic lama saya gak seburuk itu-

Ya, baiklah. Semoga kalian puas baca fic saya ini. Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah rela mampir kesini, silahkan koreksi semua kesalahan saya di fic ini. Mind to review?_  
_

regards,

**yupiaho**


End file.
